Quick Shots
by Little Blossom
Summary: My dump site of unrelated drabbles that you can love, flame, or ignore. Some will be cross overs, some will be pretentious try hard pieces, some will suggest I'm on crack. Read at your own discretion. Drabble the third: fusion with the Magic School Bus.
1. Kuroko No Quidditch

So this is just going to be where I store various one-shots that I don't think merit a whole story entry. Either because they're short, or because they don't really go anywhere.

This is a Harry Potter cross over starring the Golden Trio and the mira!gen crew. Because I don't write Seirin unless struck with blunt objects (sorry Seirin, you're just not as shiny).

* * *

**Kuroko no Quidditch**

Harry sat in the stands, mouth gaping open at the scene before him. All around him he could hear the murmurs and cries of confusion. There was a high tension in the air, questions permeating it thickly, creating an atmosphere that had him fidgeting in his seat.

"They must be out of their bloody minds!" exclaimed Ron from beside him. "Those Japanese are absolutely bonkers, if you ask me."

Absolutely bonkers wasn't how Harry would put it, but it was up there in the category of 'poor life decisions'.

"What do they mean their Seeker is injured and they have no reserve? Why show up at all?" Hermione asked, worrying her bottom lip from his other side. "I wonder how this will affect international relations."

"They look like they're working something out." Harry could see the red-headed caption of the Japanese team talking to the rSeferee. And he didn't seem to be distressed at all. "They'd have cancelled it earlier otherwise. I think."

Everyone watched in anticipation as a pink-haired girl emerged from team Japan's side of the arena. She was equipped in quidditch gear and looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation, clutching onto the broom like it was her last lifeline. And she wasn't even in the air yet.

"She's cute," said Ron, squinting to get a better look at her.

"Boys." Hermione sighed. She threw a despairing look at Ron. "Honestly Ron, is that all you can think of? She looks utterly terrified. I don't understand how she'll play."

"Wizards and witches!" boomed the voice of the announcer. "Sorry for the delay everyone, but everything has been cleared up and we're ready to get this game going!"

The crowd let out a collective sigh of relief. The aggravated tension dispelled to be replaced with a tension of a different sort. This one filled with excitement and promise. Harry sat up straighter in his seat, and he could see from the corners of his eyes his best mates do the same.

"For those of you who don't know," continued the announcer, "this is the international Junior Quidditch tournament held every five years! We've collected the best young players from across Europe and today they're going to go head to head with team Japan!"

Harry furrowed his brow. "How come our team is composed of many countries and Japan is made up of ... well, just Japan?"

"Oh," Hermione said, eyes brightening, "it has to do with a long and complicated history of border divisions. Did you know that during the goblin war of 452 the battle at Bluehorn ridge caused huge international conflict? In fact- "

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione. Don't do this at a quidditch game. We're trying to have _fun._"

Hermione crossed her arms and shot Ron a dark look. "I hope you're aware that there are different standards of fun."

"Yes," he readily agreed, "but mine definitely do not match yours.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed them. "They're starting the introductions."

They started with the European team. The crowd cheered wildly as the different players from the different countries across Europe were introduced. They had just finished announcing the Seeker from the European team when their cheer squad started doing some elaborate dance routine with magic carpets.

"I still think Harry should've been the one to represent Europe," Ron said.

"Oh hush Ron. Krum is perfectly qualified." Hermione glanced at Harry. "Not that you wouldn't do a wonderful job Harry."

Harry shrugged. "They were right to choose Krum. He's got much more experience."

"Isn't he too old?" Ron asked bitterly. He was still sour about Hermione going with Krum to the Yule ball a few years back; though he was loathe to admit it.

"He just made the cut off," Hermione answered easily. "Because different countries have different ages when it comes to qualifying as an adult, they decided to allow those nineteen and under."

The European dancers ended their routine with purple fire and sparkling blue smoke. The crowd clapped and hollered as they sashayed off the pitch in manner that had Hermione frown disapprovingly.

"It's because of people like them that cater to idiots like Ron that society lacks in productivity."

"Hey!" Ron said. "I resent that!"

"Please give a warm welcome to Team Japan everyone! Now, just talk into the wand presented. There's a translator spell placed on it so you wonderful audience can get the details! Up first are the Chasers. Representing Japan we have Ryouta Kise, Daiki Aomine, and Tetsuya Kuroko. And- hey, wait! Where's the third Chaser?"

"Oh jeez. How many complications are there going to be for Japan?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Actually," a monotonous voice boomed, "I'm right here."

Harry swore that the entire audience did a double take, himself included.

"Oh ... so you are." The announcer chuckled embarrassed. "Didn't see you there."

_ 'There was someone there?'_was the general thought going through the audience.

"Acting as Japan's Keeper is Atsushi Murasakibara. And boy, when I saw him earlier, I couldn't believe how tall he was! It's hard to believe everyone on Team Japan is only fifteen or sixteen."

"Fifteen or sixteen?" Hermione repeated astonished. "That's unheard of! Maybe a few here or there, but an entire team?"

"As Japan's Beaters we have Seijuro Akashi and Shintaro Midorima. Akashi acts as the cunning captain of the team! And it's said that Midorima has never missed when it comes to aiming a bludger at an opponent. Ohh~ scary! Look out European team!"

"This announcer is a bit of an idiot, isn't he mate?" Ron commented.

"And last but not least! The newest addition to Team Japan is Satsuki Momoi, the beautiful flower of the team! You look a little nervous, though! Tell us. How does it feel to be honoured the final position? And tell us your quidditch history!

"Um," the girl sounded, in such a fashion that Harry believed her to be just as terrified as she appeared, looking quite like a quivering mess of gelatine. "I'm the manager of the team. The Seeker that was supposed to play was the true reserve." She laughed nervously. "To be honest, I'm afraid of heights."

Okay, maybe Ron was right. They really were absolutely bonkers.

"So Ron," Harry began, increasing doubt for the foreign team reaching alarmingly disappointing levels, "how does Japan usually do when it comes to quidditch?"

"Japan? To be honest, I haven't got a clue. But they've never been one of the top contenders, that's for sure."

"It's easy to see why," chided Hermione, her face the very picture of disapproval. "They're not very professional at all."

"Alright ladies and gents! Without further delay, let's get this match started!" boomed the announcer.

The announcer's hyperactive amount of energy was entirely lost on the crowd. It was easy to see why. The start of the game signalled the kick off from the pitch and, Satsuki Momoi, Japan's Seeker clung desperately to her broom that hovered five feet from the ground.

In fact, the audience was so busy watching Japan's Seeker with growing sympathy that they all jumped up in shock when the announcer's voice boomed, sudden and sharp like the crack of a whip, "Score! Japan's leading the game!"

A tingle shot through Harry's spine. A goal? Already? _But it's only been ..._Harry looked at the clock and gulped. _It's only been twenty seconds._

The crowd watched as Aomine, Japan's center Chaser hollered a hoot and performed a reckless stunt on the way back to his side of the pitch. "Having fun down there Satsuki?" he called to the poor terrified girl.

"Shut up Aomine-kun. When this game ends ..." she let the threat hang.

"You'll what? I'll just fly away and you'll –ow! Hey! Tetsu, don't hit me!"

"Such behaviour is unbecoming Aomine-kun. Now let's keep playing."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi squealed in adoration, forgetting herself for a moment and almost falling off her broom.

"Did we just give up a goal to a team that seems mental in every way possible?" asked Ron.

"Probably just a fluke," assured Hermione. "I mean, I wouldn't, but most people would subconsciously play less than optimal when against a team down a player. Well, down a player for all purposes."

Only it wasn't really a fluke. Harry watched as the Japanese team scored goal after goal. Leaving even the announcer dumbfounded as he said things like, "And Kuroko steals the ball ... Kuroko? Where on earth did he come from? Now it's over to Aomine. He shoots and it's in!" and other things like, "was that Chaser Doug Flemmington's famous barrel roll throw that Kise of team Japan just pulled off? It was done so smoothly and sharper than the original!"

"Team Japan," Harry breathed, never daring to look away from the pitch, "is ..."

"Bloody amazing," Ron finished for him.

"The only hope we have is winning is all on Krum," said Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd mention your precious Krummie."

Hermione's temper flared, "Ron, you-"

She stopped short as the person to her other side chuckled in what she'd swear was mocking way. Her anger flipped on the new person, and she asked in a grated voice, "Can I help you?"

"Mmm, me?" The stranger asked, an odd lilt to his voice. He smiled a politician's smile, only it wasn't clueless the way Fudge's was. It was carefully formulated with a razor sharp edge, the kind meant to cut his enemies in two. He readjusted his glasses. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean any harm. I just happened to overhear your conversation. I apologize, that was rather rude of me wasn't it?" Teeth peaked through his grin, and Hermione didn't feel apologized to at all.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there something funny about what I said?"

"Not really," he chuckled some more. "Just," and his eyes slide open enough to reveal dark irises, "I couldn't help but think that you're grossly uninformed about Japan's players." He sighed and reclined further back in his seat. "I was hoping the European team would be better. I wanted to see Teikou put into their place. Alas."

"Teikou?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Teikou's school of witchcraft and wizardry. They're all from the same school you know. They've never lost a single game. There isn't a school team in all of Asia that hasn't been beat soundly by them."

"Yourself included?" asked Hermione, not liking this stranger's mannerisms at all. "I couldn't help but notice that you're Japanese."

The stranger still smiled, though his lip curled just enough to make it seem cruel. "Yes, myself included. But," and he appears jovial once more, "it looks like there will be new additions to the list of those defeated by Teikou. The youth of Europe's finest for instance. You're from Europe, I've gathered, it'll be like you've lost by extension. How tragic. I'm Imayoshi by the way."

Suddenly the crowd went wild. Krum dropped his frame to lay flat against the broom, gripped it tight, and plummeted into a crazy dive.

"Krum has spotted the snitch!" screamed the announcer, bringing the entire crowd to their feet.

Harry's entire mood lit up in an instant, the fire of his adrenaline flooded his entire body to fill every toe and fingertip. He flashed a grin at Imayoshi. "It doesn't matter how good they are if Krum catches the snitch now. Their Seeker isn't going anywhere."

To Harry's surprise Imayoshi let loose a barely controlled snicker. The light of the sun reflected across his glasses, obscuring his eyes. "You underestimate their abilities. It doesn't matter if their Seeker can't do anything. That's not how they play; they don't need someone to fill every position. To them victory is everything." He got up to leave. "And the end always justifies the means."

"Hey, where are you going?" shouted Ron. "Can't stand to see your precious country lose?"

Imayoshi blinked. "Lose? It'd be most entertaining if they lost. No, no. I've seen enough. I hope the North American match will be more exciting. I've heard some rumours about a certain loud mouthed red head on that team."

The announcer spoke a mile a minute. "If Krum gets the snitch the game will go to Europe. He reaches and- oh! Wow. That has to hurt! Midorima of Team Japan just hurled a bludger at Krum from all the way across the pitch! What impeccable aim! I've never seen such a feat! Krum doesn't look so good!"

"Wait, what?" Harry didn't know what to think.

Imayoshi cocked a grin that seemed even more sarcastic than the last. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're trying their best." He waved. "Bye now."

The entire audience watched the remainder of the match feeling as if they'd been dropped into another dimension. They watched Momoi who never left a tiny corner of the pitch. They watched as the Japan's Chasers decimated Europe's. Scoring goal after goal with frightening ease. They watched as Murasakibari used his extreme body length to catch all the balls before they shot through the hoops. They watched in horror as Akashi aimed the bludgers at all the players with such terrifying calculation while Midorima foiled Krum over and over again.

It wasn't until they were up by five hundred points that Midorima _let_Krum, of all things, catch the snitch.

"That's not how quidditch should be played," Harry said to himself once the game ended. But all the while, all he could hear was that Japanese, Imayoshi's words: _Victory is everything,_and _The end justifies the means,_ and thought to himself that that was a very sad way to play.

Fin~

* * *

I'm done classes for the year. So theoretically speaking I should be updating my other stories some time ... theoretically. Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath if you are, but who knows. I might get inspired now that the anime is out. Speaking of which, I'm waiting for you Aomine to make an appearance. Let me hear your cocky ass voice. And let me see your UST with Kuroko. Then maybe I'll write porn. Vague non-descriptive porn. I'm just gonna just shut up now, haven't slept for a couple days and I'm a tad loopy.


	2. To Be a Pokemon Master

I wrote Kagami (for once), I almost feel like I deserve a cookie. Aomine isn't even in it either, it's like I deserve another one.

Oh, and Team Rocket was totally Rainierday's (Classically Cliche) fault.

* * *

**To be a Pokemon Master**

"Ah man, what a lousy day." Kagami yawns and throws another log onto the fire.

And he'd been all fired up when the day began, too. He'd started the day all bright eyed and with a belly filled with food. Spending the night at the Pokecenter meant healthy Pokemon for the road and a proper nights rest indoors for once. After a month on the road and sleeping in a tent (rain or shine or typhoon) it'd been a luxury.

He'd been optimistic about the day. The trail he'd travelled along earlier is well known for being your best bet at finding an Abra.

Only Abra are a pain in the ass to catch, always teleporting away instead of fighting. He'd almost caught one too, but then he was interrupted by some ghost like boy. It'd only been a moment, but the Abra disappeared away, leaving Kagami to grip his Pokeball too hard while his Growlith eyed him with pity.

Kagami is suddenly alerted to some rustling to the left. His hand goes to the Pokemon hooked onto his belt, callused fingers barely brushing the smooth surface of where his Growlith resides.

Tension leaves his shoulders when he sees who it is, annoyance grating his nerves instead. "Oh," he growls, "it's you. Here to sabotage me again?"

The ghost like boy from earlier blinks at him with unnervingly clear blue eyes. "Not in the least. I wanted to apologize for earlier," he says, coming closer to the light of Kagami's fire. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I hope I can make up for my earlier intrusion."

Kagami eyes Kuroko over, and snorts. _Weakling._"You're intruding now."

"Ah," he sounds, coming even closer with the audacity to sit on a rock opposite of Kagami. He offers a knowing smile as he watches Kagami from the other side of the fire. "I apologize for that, too."

Kagami sighs, tired and disappointed from today, all he wants to do is sleep. "So what do you want?"

"Did you ever manage to catch an Abra?"

Kagami shoots him a dirty look. "What do you think?"

"In that case." Kuroko reaches into his pocket and pulls out a funny looking Pokeball. It's blue and white instead of the well known red and white. "This is for you."

He eyes it suspiciously. "What's that?" Kagami asks.

"This?"

He flicks the ball just to the right of the fire, midway between the both of them. Light flashes as the ball opens. When the light fades an Abra sits there, looking around, cute as a button.

"Oi, oi! What's this supposed to be?" shouts Kagami and stands. The little Abra squeaks in alarm and scampers away to hide behind Kuroko's leg.

"It's an Abra," Kuroko says plainly. "I wanted to make up for earlier. He's a bit shy and doesn't like loud noises, though. So do try to keep your voice down when he's out." The Abra rubs his head against Kuroko's jean clad calf while Kuroko pats it on the head. "I caught him later today, just after meeting you. His favourite food is watermelon."

Kagami falls to a sitting position, absolutely floored. "You want to give him to me to make up for earlier?"

"That is correct."

The Abra tries to wiggle its way into Kuroko's lap only to fall to the grass with a quiet thud.

Kagami barks a laugh. "You keep him, he's seems to like you anyways."

"But-"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Kagami waves dismissively at him. "Doesn't mean much to me anyways if I don't do it myself. I'm not gonna accept your charity, got it? Feels like you're looking down on me otherwise."

Kuroko's smile is small, but it's the most genuine one Kagami's seen in a while. "I understand."

They have small talk, then. Kagami introduces himself and invites Kuroko to stay for a night around his fire. He doesn't mean to, but he ends up telling Kuroko about his dreams and aspirations of becoming a Pokemon Master and travelling all over the world.

"I think it's wonderful," Kuroko tell him, "to have a dream."

Kagami cocks a brow. "Don't you have one?"

"I did once, I think," he says, smile small and sad. "But things change, and even though there is something I'm working towards at the moment, I don't know if that will lead me to my dream."

Before Kagami can ask, Kuroko changes the topic. "So if you want to be a Master, that means you have to defeat the Elite Five."

"Wait a second. Elite Five? I thought it was Four."

"They've changed it recently. The newest member is Kise Ryouta. He's the weakest of the five, but no one can deny that he's a genius."

"Why'd they change it?"

"Officially they claim that they want to add to the challenge. They believe that if you're to become a Pokemon Master you need more endurance and better foresight when it comes to planning."

"It doesn't sound like you believe that explanation."

"That is true. I don't."

"Why's that?"

"Looking at the statistics, it can be easily seen that the challenge level does not need to be raised. Never once has anyone made it through while they were the Elite Four. Those four that succeeded the last group are on a level above everyone else. They are the hardest league to defeat worldwide."

Kagami suddenly grins to Kuroko's surprise. The fire and determination blaring in Kagami's eyes is brilliant, and Kuroko can't help but be entranced.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kagami laughs, and it's absolutely wild and free, so abundant in joy that the night breeze can carry it along for miles around.

"Why is that?" Kuroko asks, curious with his breath caught in his throat.

"It's no fun making it to the top of the world if the challenge isn't a good one. So I say, bring it on." Kagami grins absolutely feral.

"I'm glad I met Kagami-kun." Kuroko pets the Abra sleeping in his lap. "Those five need a challenger like you, whether they know it or not. Midorima-kun allowed Kise-kun aboard in the first place because he got tired of battling people that he didn't consider a challenge. Now they have to beat Kise-kun first before they fight him. I don't believe anyone's beaten Kise-kun yet."

Kuroko's word ring in Kagami's head. "Kuroko, are you saying you actually know the Elite Five?"

The wind brushes Kuroko's fine blue hair into his deep blue eyes. His eyes slant and his mouth tilts in a way that makes it look like he wants to cry, but lost the energy to do so long ago. Kuroko's whole being goes suddenly still, unnaturally so, to the extent that it appears that he no longer moves with the rest of the world, everything moving around him like he doesn't exist.

"I know them," he says at last, "we were the best of friends. What's precious to me was lost in that group. I just want it back."

Kagami tries to find and make sense of the words stuck in his throat, when a sudden explosion sounds from behind.

"Found you Kagami-kun," a female voice declares from behind.

"Are you prepared for us?" A male voice follows.

Kagami rolls his eyes and turns around. "Oh no, not you two again."

"Prepare for trouble," a female with two clips in her hair says.

"And make it double," continues the male.

"You're treating this like it's a common occurrence Kagami-kun," notes Kuroko. Who is baffled like Kagami isn't.

Kagami grimaces. "It is. Unfortunately. They're annoying as hell."

"To protect the world from devastation," the female keeps saying as if Kuroko and Kagami are listening. Striking what she believes to be a dashing pose.

"To unite all people within our nation." The male follows suit, going into a pose that took him all night to think of.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Aida."

"Takao."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko tells him in all serious, "you have the oddest and most alarming stalkers I've ever seen."

"Would you go away? I'm not in the mood right now."

"Don't be silly!" says Aida. "Today is the day we get your Growlith. Now hand him over. He'll be going to a better place. I'll train him into a fine specimen of a Pokemon. Team Rocket aspires to improve Pokemon through physical research and training."

"That sounds pleasant," comments Kuroko. "But why are you resorting to stealing?"

"Doesn't it make us seem more mysterious?" asks Takao, striking another poise.

"Aren't you missing that talking Pokemon you always have with you?" Kagami asks.

"He's taking a vacation," sniffs Aida. "But that's not the point; give us all your Pokemon."

"They'll be much happier with us. Isn't that right Aida?"

"Of course it is Takao."

The Abra stirs awake from all the loud noise and starts to cry. It clings to Kuroko and sobs into his shirt. Kuroko's expression darkens. "Kagami-kun," he says, "Do you mind if I get rid of them?"

"Go ahead." He yawns.

Kagami can only stare in shock and awe as Kuroko calls forth a Pokemon he's never even seen before. His Pokedex doesn't even know what to make of the pink catlike Pokemon that floats around gaily.

The Pokemon does a back flip in the air before sending the duo flying with a flick of its tail and flash of pink light. "Mew," it chirps happily and floats back to Kuroko's side.

"Team Rocket is blasting off ," their two voices trail off far into the distance as they soar away.

"Thank you Mew," Kuroko says, offering the Pokeball for it to return to. It touches it's nose to the ball and disappears with a happy chirp.

"What the hell was that?" Kagami is left feeling like he's been struck by pink lightening, excitement tingling through every inch of his body.

"That was Mew."

"You," Kagami blinks, "you're really not what you seem. Who are you?"

Kuroko becomes suddenly tired, the weight of his past spreading along the plains of his back and shoulders. "I was the Pokemon breeder for the Elite Four and then Five. My skill was catching unusual Pokemon."

Kagami says nothing and waits for him to continue.

" My presence is hard to notice in the first place, and these Pokeballs," he holds up the funny blue balls from earlier, "are able to capture the toughest and healthiest Pokemon, almost like the legendary Masterball. The trick with these ones are that that user has to be holding onto it when touching an unaware and non-hostile Pokemon. These Pokeballs were made for me specifically. It's how I caught this Abra so easily. I left, because I'm no longer needed, and I hope to make them love Pokemon once more."

There's a telling silence permeating the air, but Kagami smashes through it the way he smashes through everything else.

"So what are your plans now?" Kagami asks, because he needs to know.

"At the moment," Kuroko smiles, "I'd like to help Kagami-kun defeat the Elite Five. If you'd let me."

Kagami laughs. "Something tells me you'll be useful to have around."

"I'll get you to the top," Kuroko agrees.

"I'll do it," he announces, with all the conviction of the world, with all the conviction Kuroko used to see in Aomine. "I'll defeat your old buds and become a Pokemon Master."

~Fin

* * *

In case anyone is interested, I am working on my other fics. I just have a problem of writing too much. So long~


	3. The Magic School Bus

Kuroko no Basket fused with The Magic School Bus. Yeah, that's right. I went there. No pairings here.

* * *

**The Magic School Bus**

"Our game is in half an hour!" Momoi warns, freaking out and despairing in her seat as they get attacked by another white blood cell. "Why is my life so insane? Other girls wouldn't be attacked by antibodies. They'd go on dates with boys. Boys like Tetsu-kun."

"There, there, Momoi-san," Akashi says, pausing in his chess game with Ms. Frizzle's iguana, Liz. "As soon as we finish healing Midorima-kuns torn ligament we'll head back immediately. The other first string players can hold them off until we get there. Might be more interesting that way."

"Yeah. Chill Satsuki," Aomine comments from where he's pulling on a scuba diving suit.

"Wait a second Aomine, where do you think you're going?" shrieks Momoi.

"Me?" he cocks a brow at her. "I'm going out there to where Ryou, Tetsu, and Atsu are. Anyways Akashi, shouldn't you be tracking down the Frizz? Didn't she go missing when we passed through Tarou's pancreas?"

"Don't worry about it Daiki. If Liz isn't worried about her, none of us have to be. Besides, if she's willing to take us into Midorima's body to heal his injury, I'm sure she can take care of herself." Akashi moves his bishop with flourish. "Checkmate."

Liz pouts in disappointment before starting to clear all the pieces.

"Life has pleasantly gotten more interesting since we've gotten a new basketball coach," says Akashi. "Don't you think so Momoi?"

Momoi groans into her hands. "I could have gone my entire life without seeing Midorin's gonads, thank you very much for getting us lost there Akashi. Wahhh, I'm not pure for Tetsu-kun any longer."

"Oh shit!" Aomine moves like a man on a mission, which he is, darting across the morphed bus and towards the exit with inhuman speed.

"Hmmm?" wonders Akashi, eyes lighting up at the potential chaos.

Static breaks into the silence of Aomine's leaving, Murasakibara's voice coming in through the speakers from outside, "We lost Kuro-chin," he says, Kise's despaired wails being heard in the background.

"Tetsu-kun!"cries Momoi.

"Ryou, you idiot!" Aomine's voice breaks into the static. "How could you lose Tetsu. I'm gonna kill someone if we don't get him back soon!"

"He just got carried away by Midorimacchi's antibodies!" Kise wails.

"Tarou, if your anti-whatever-body-crap destroy Tetsu, you're a dead man," Aomine vows, screaming it into the folds of Midorima's deltoid muscle.

"Life really is much more fun now," Akashi chuckles as chaos ensues around him. "Liz, care for another game?"

~fin


End file.
